Student teacher
by cagals
Summary: Athrun was chosen to be the student teacher in Kusanagi's high, what will happen if one of his students was the daughter of Lord Uzumi?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this was one of the new story….. have fun!

* * *

Student teacher.

(At Kusanag's high)

the whole school was talking about who will be their student teacher, at class B-4, some group of friends was talking about it.

"Who do you think who's our student teacher?" asked the pink haired girl named Lacus.

"Ms. Talia said that he's a guy and he already graduated even he's only 18 today, and he's studying at ZAFT high." Said the blonde haired girl named Stellar.

"Hmmm maybe he's really that smart, I wonder what he looked like." Asked a magenta haired Girl named Luna.

"Hey wait, where's cags?" asked a brunette haired girl named Miriallia, while searching around the classroom for a certain blonde haired girl, but there's no sign of her.

(Inside the locker room)

"Oh men! The class will start soon! Hey! Open me up!" shouted a blonde haired girl named Cagalli, she has golden eyes, she was locked by Meer .

"Aaaargh! Meer open this damn door!" shouted Cagalli as she kicked the door to open, but it was no use, so she step backed many times then she rushed to the door to open it……….

(At the corridor)

"On men! I'm late!" shouted a blue haired guy with emerald eyes while staring at his watch, before he get to the room B-4 the door beside him opened and someone bumped into him, then they fell down.

"Ow, ummm hey Ms.? You ok?" asked Athrun while staring at the girl who bumped into him.

"Ouch, sorry, my classmates locked me in there." Said Cagalli shyly, as she tried to get up, Athrun also get up.

"Well that's rude! Oh my! I'm late for my class! Sorry gotta go!" said Athrun.

"Hey wait! You're one of the student teacher?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah, ok gotta go." said Athrun then he ran of.

"Oh shi-! I'm also late!" shouted Cagalli and he rushed to her classroom.

(At the classroom)

"(Sigh) where's Cagalli?" mumbled a worried Miriallia, then a blue haired guy with emerald eyes went in with a book on his arm and he went to the front, girls were drooling.

"Oh god! He's hot!" muttered Luna.

"Ok Class I'm your student teacher, I'm Athrun Zala from ZAFT high." Said Athrun confidently as he placed his books on his table, everyone gasps as they heard his name.

"He's the son of the chairman." Whispered one of the girls, everyone whispered about him.

"It makes sense because he's handsome." Whispered Luna to Lacus, Luna was sitting beside Lacus, Miriallia was sitting behind Lacus and stellar was beside Luna.

"So, he's the son of Mr. Zala, the one who he's talking about." Thought Lacus.

"Ssssh be quiet class, now I've got all of your names here, once I called you, you'll stand up so I'll know who you are." Said Athrun gently as the class nondded,

"Ehem, Mr. Elfsman!" called Athrun, then a tan skinned guy stood up with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ok sit down, ummm Mr. Joule?" called Athrun then a silver haired guy with blue ayes stood up, then Athrun asked him to sit down, "Ms Athha?" asked Athrun as he searched the whole class to see if who will stand up but there's no one stood up, so he called again but there were still silence, "Daughter of Lord Uzumi was here huh……hmmm…" thought Athrun then he called again, but this time someone raised a hand.

"Ummmm sir, she's not here." Said Miriallia, then the door slammed open and Cagalli went in and bowed her head for apologize whoever the teacher is, Athrun smiled, then Cagalli looked up to see her teacher then………..

"You!" pointed Cagalli……..

* * *

_end of chappie! Oh well, I want all of you to review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I'm back! Sigh have fun_

_

* * *

_

Student teacher

The class went well, everyone was listening seriously, while the girls was staring at their teacher blushing and daydreaming, except for a blonde who was busy staring at the sky the whole class until the class was finished.

"Ok, class is finish, you can all go home, and be careful." Reminded Athrun as he prepared his things, everyone nodded, and the boys rushed to go home, the girls was walking slowly to get out of the room to get Athrun's attention, but they failed, they all sighed and went home, Miriallia and the others was staring the other girls went out, Miriallia sighed and packed her things, and she went near to her friends who was also packing their things.

"Hey guys! Let's watch a movie!" said Miriallia.

"Sure!" agreed Stellar and Luna

"Umm guys, I can't come with you, I have to go home early because my father says so, and he said that I will meet someone." Said Cagalli as she put her back pack at her back.

"Oh I see, what about you Lax?" asked Mir looking at the silent Pink haired girl, who was only listening at their conservation, Lacus was startled when she heard her name.

"W-what? Me? Sorry, me and, my father will go somewhere, so bye" said Lacus as she left her friends immediately.

"Hmmmm ok, so we have to go now, bye Cagalli!" waved Miriallia and her friends until the left the room, Cagalli was getting out of the classroom Because she and Athrun was the only person left there, she don't want to stay there forever, when she was at the doorstep Athrun called her.

"Ummm Ms athha? Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Athrun gently.

Cagalli inhaled, "No! sorry I'm busy!" snapped Cagalli as she faced Athrun, then she apologized and heading outside.

"manners, princess." Said Athrun mockingly, he knows that it will get her attention and turned to him, Cagalli stop on her tracks…..then………..she faced Athrun, "Don't call me princess SIR ZALA!" snapped Cagalli angrily.

Athrun smiled, "Can I ask you Ms. Athha? Who locked you in the locker room, you said that one of your classmates did it, so who is it?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli put her hands on her waist, and tap her foot impatiently, "No thanks buster! I can take care of myself! And please excuse me coz I'm in a hurry!" shouted Cagalli.

"For what? Because your father told you that you will meet someone? (sigh) I'm also late, I can ask you later, coz we're going to meet again." Said Athrun as he left the room.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Cagalli, then she looked at her green watch, "Oh no! father will be angry!" shouted Cagalli then she also went home, Cagalli finally reached her house, after 36 min. she was panting hardly, then she pushed the doorbell, a girl in age opened it, it was Mana.

"Oh, Ms Cagalli, your already here, your father was waiting for you at the living room." Said Mana.

"Thanks." Said Cagalli as she leaved her shoes, and bag there, Mana get it and put them to the right place, Cagalli went to the living room, then when she was already there, she saw her father, Kira, Lacus, Mr. Seigel, Patrick Zala and………….Athrun Zala!

"You again!" shouted Cagalli while pointing her finger at Athrun who was staring her with a grin on his face.

"Is that the way you talk to your teacher?" asked Athrun while smirking, Cagalli gave him a cold stare.

"Cagalli! Be nice to our visitors." Commanded Uzumi, Cagalli sat down beside her father, then she glared at Athrun.

"It's been a while Patrick and Seigel." Said Uzumi then Seigel grinned and hugged Patrick and Uzumi (a/n lol! They look like child hugging each other! Lolness!)

"My old friends." Said Seigel.

The four teens was staring at them confusingly,

Uzumi got embarrassed and made a fake cough, "Ummm we're bestfriends since we're little, we only got separated few years ago, umm so you four already know each other eh?" asked Uzumi, Kira nodded, "So take your time." Said Uzumi as he smiled warmly at them.

Kira went near to Athrun, "Hey it's been a while." Cheered Kira.

"Yeah." Answered Athrun.

"Wait! You two know each other?" asked Cagalli confusingly.

"Yeah, he's the friend I've been telling you about." Said Kira.

"Oh yeah! The gentle and handsome one! Nice friend kira!" shouted Cagalli annoyingly as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"So he's your teacher?" asked Kira while smirking.

"Duh! A hot teacher to them!" snapped Cagalli.

"You called me hot?" asked Athrun while grinning.

"No! I said to them! Not to me!" shouted Cagalli

"Tsk tsk tsk, be nice Ms Athha." Said Athrun.

"I don't care!" snapped Cagalli.

"Cagalli be nice." Said Kira in a brother tone.

"Hmph!"

"After you bumped into me you just shout at me." Commented Athrun, then Lacus and Kira stared curiously at Athrun.

"Bump.?" Asked Kira.

"Yeah, her classmates locked her on the locker room." Explained Athrun.

"Cagalli? Why didn't you told us?" asked Lacus staring at her friend worriedly.

"Is it Meer again?" asked Kira angrily.

"Yeah! Don't mind me, I can take care of her all by myself!" shouted Cagalli stubbornly.

"Oh the pink haired one who's just look like Lacus? I'll lecture them." Said Athrun.

"No need!" shouted Cagalli, Athrun sighed, he finally give up.

"So let's make a get together walk shall we?" asked Kira nicely and sweetly, as the all nodded, and went out.

"So what do you wanted me to talk about?" asked Uzumi seriously,

"We're planning to get Ahrun and Lacus engaged, we know that they will not accept it easily so we planned to have them a date tomorrow night." Said Patrick.

Uzumi just smiled………………..

* * *

_Ok, end of chapter, sigh, this was my last update story coz this next week we're already going to Japan, so I have no time to update my stories even today coz we're going to the church, I'm going to miss you all! And Cagalli and the others are 17 years old, and if you have questions, feel free to ask me, and thanks for the advice and support! Especially MiyuCagalli, (Am I right?) because every story that I have she was always there sending me a reviews always! Thanks a lot! Anyway this is an AxC fic not an AxL fic! Please review! No flames! No spoilers allowed! Mwaaaaahhzzzz lav yah and mizzzz yah all!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, I'm back from outer space! Ahihihihi,_

* * *

Student teacher

Somewhere in the street of orb.

Cagalli was walking like a child, and giggled to herself, Athrun chuckled at her.

"She looked like a child isn't it?" asked Kira while smiling, as Athrun nodded, then they continued walking until they passed to a game zone.

"Hey! Let's go there!" shouted Cagalli pointing at the place, Kira nodded, they all went in the game zone,

"Wow! Lacus let's play!" said Cagalli as she hold Lacus hands friendly,

"Sorry, ummm maybe next time."

"Awww there's the dance revo!" pointed Cagalli then she quickly went there, it was crowded, "I wonder what's happening there", she excused herself to the people, then she saw Meer dancing, and always winning with the 2 on 2, Kira and the others followed Cagalli and also saw meer.

"Yey! So who's next to be beaten by a hot chick like me?" asked Meer seductively to the people…then she saw athrun. "Oh sir Zala! You're here!"

"umm yeah" answered Athrun nervously…

"Did you see me! I was great right! No one can beat me." Shouted meer as she glared at Lacus, "especially that clone, she's just good in singing not dancing"

Lacus frowned, Kira went beside her and hold her in her shoulder, "Hey, maybe you're the clone not her! She maybe not good in dancing but she's better than you and she has a good heart, while you have none!" snapped an angry Kira

"How dare you said that to me! I don't care! Why don't Lacus be my opponent to know the answer…" smirked meer evilly as she pulled Lacus arm.

"Hey you bitch! let go of her! You're hurting her!" shouted Kira, as he hold Meer's hand strongly.

"Let go of me!" shouted Meer

"I'll let you go if you let Lacus go!" shouted Kira, Meer let Lacus go, Lacus went beside Kira and tried to calm him…Kira calmed, and also let go of Meer..he stared at Lacus worriedly "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" answered Lacus nicely,

Cagalli went beside Lacus, and check is she's all right,

"Happy now! And why are you 2 little ugly girls is with sir Zala?" asked Meer as she crossed her arms in front of her..

Athrun just stared at Meer, speechless since the fight between her and Kira..

"So! Why do you care!" snapped Cagalli.

"Because he's my Zala!" snapped back meer…

"E-excuse me?" mumbled Athrun, but Meer didn't heard him.

"Since when?"

"Hmph, he's only mine Athha! Why don't you'll be the one to be my opponent?" asked Meer

Cagalli smirked, and agreed, they went to the dance revo and start the game or fight, Lacus, Kira and Athrun just watched them, Athrun was amazed, "I never thought Cagalli was that good"

Until the game was finished, Cagalli won the game, "So who's the loser now?" asked Cagalli,

Meer got angry and going to slap Cagalli, but a strong hands hold Meer's hands, to stop, she stared at the one who stopped her, it was Athrun..

"Meer! That's enough, accept the fact that you lose" shouted Athrun,

Meer was nearly to cry, and she stomped her feet, and went away

"Glad that we finally get rid of her, hey, Cags, you all right?" asked Kira..

"Yeah, c'mon let's get out of here" Said Cagalli, then they all went out, and went to a wide area, and plain grass, where people always picnic..it's like a hill…

"This is our Cagalli's favorite place where so many good memories" said Kira as he smelled the fresh air around him…

"Yeah, this is the place where a ball hit Kira right on the head" said Cagalli giggling,..

"W-well except for that one" said Kira blushing as he saw that Lacus was giggling…

**Flashback:**

_Cagalli and Kira was still 10 years old, they went strolling,_

"_Hey, look brother, there are so many flowers! And also butterflies." Cheered Cagalli, as she laid down on the grassy field._

_Kira just sighed, and stared at the place, he smiled "I'm free to practice my own skill here" thought kira.._

"_Hey, sit beside me" said Cagalli,_

_Kira smiled at her, "Nah, I'll just practice here," said Kira as he was running like a superhero._

_Cagalli got annoyed, "Hmph, I hope you'll tripped over, if only a ball could hit you on the head to stop that crazy action superhero of yours" muttered Cagalli._

_Kira was happy doing his action, until…_

"_**Hey kid! Watch out!"**_

_Kira was hit on the head, he stumbled at the grass, Cagalli stared at him, and she laughed, Kira sat up, and rubbed his head that is aching, he heard a laugh, then he saw cagalli laughing at him, he stared at her angrily.._

_Cagalli stop, and then gulped nervously, then she saw that Kira was coming closer, Cagalli run as fast as she can, while Kira was chasing her…._

**End of flashback**

"Hmph, at least at that time you were calling me brother" teased Kira.

"Hey! Hmph, Kira got hit on the head, kira got hit on the head" said Cagalli in a mocking tone

"That's it! Cagalli! You're going down!" shouted Kira as he jump into Cagalli, and tickled her..

"Hahahaha Kira stop! You moron! Hahaha" shouted Cagalli as she struggled to break free, Lacus watched them happily….

"hey Athrun, would you like t help me here." Said Kira.

"Sure." Agreed Athrun as he feels that he wants to join them, he also tickled Cagalli, then Cagalli struggled strongly, until Cagalli and Athrun rolled down the hill..

Lacus gasp, "Oh no."

Athrun was protecting Cagalli's head from falling, until the stop, because they already reached the flat ground, Athrun and Cagalli was panting, Athrun was still hugging Cagalli, then he stared at her if she's fine, but he blushed when he noticed that his face was just a few inches away from her face, Cagalli also blushed, and she finds herself staring at his emerald eyes, then he inch closer and closer……….until……

* * *

_End of chapter, sigh, please review, I'll just update my other stories next time, I have no time right now……please review… _


End file.
